Kura Puzzles
Kura Puzzles are unlocked the same way Wallpapers are, which is when certain events are triggered. Here is a list of all 56 puzzles you can currently unlock. Puzzle01.png|'#1'- Automatically obtained when you start Yume 2kki. Puzzle02.png|'#2 - Painter-kun's Painting' - Interact with Painter-kun in the Art Gallery. Puzzle03.png|'#3 - Sign' - When you first enter Sign World. Puzzle04.png|'#4 - Green Juice' - Interact with Aojiru ("Cripple-Tan") at the Hospital. Puzzle05.png|'#5 - Three ┏（∵）┛' - When you first enter the Bowling Zone. Puzzle06.png|'#6 - Square' - Wake up after your money is at least 800. Kura_puzzle_07.png|'#7 - もっきゅっ！' - After interacting with the Monmons in the Marijuana Goddess World at least 6 times in one visit. Puzzle08.png|'#8 - Grinning Eyes' - After you go up the ladder to Tapir-San's Place. Puzzle09.png|'#9 - Blue People' - Unlock Wallpaper #97. Puzzle10.png|'#10 - In Vain' - After getting 20 effects (including the instructions) and checking your wallpapers. Puzzle11.png|'#11 - Insect' - When you get the Bug effect. Puzzle12.png|'#12 - Hakoko & Megusuri Uri' - Interact with Hakoko at the Eyeball Shop. Puzzle13.png|'#13 - Darkness' - When you go through the tunnel on the Highway. Puzzle14.png|'#14 - Pipe Organ' - Interact with the Blue Beret Twin in the Dark Room. Puzzle15.png|'#15 - Director's House' - Unlock Wallpapers #64, #85, and #88. Puzzle16.png|'#16 - Octopus' - When you use the Fairy effect on Tako Otoko in Atlantis. Puzzle17.png|'#17 - Bane-kun' - When you get the Spring effect. Puzzle18.png|'#18 - Odoriko-san' - Interact with Odorika in Red Streetlight World (you don't need the Maiko effect). Puzzle19.png|'#19 - Gakuran' - Interact with Gakuran-kun. Puzzle20.png|'#20 - Stardust' - When you enter Space from Tapir-San's Place. Puzzle21.png|'#21 - Rune Mark' - When you first enter Theatre World. Puzzle22.png|'#22 - Primitive Present' - When you first enter the Tribe Settlement. Puzzle23.png|'#23 - Little Red Riding Hood & Apple' - When you get the Red Riding Hood effect. Puzzle24.png|'#24 - The Grudge' - Cutting the rope at the well in Fairy Tale Woods and getting captured. Puzzle25.png|'#25 - Hanging Child' - When you encounter Koshukei-tan in Graffiti Maze. Puzzle26.png|'#26 - Are You Going Again?' - Interact with Megusuri Uri outside his shop in Visine World. Kura_puzzle_27.png|'#27 - The Playing Is...' - Interact with the clown that plays the accordion at the Underwater Amusement Park. Puzzle28.png|'#28 - Mask' - When you chainsaw Painter-kun in the Art Gallery. Kura_puzzle_29.png|'#29 - Penguin' - When you get the Penguin effect. Puzzle30.png|'#30 - Black Witch' - After chainsawing the sane Shadow Woman in Forest World, going underground and then emerging. Puzzle31.png|'#31 - Eyeball Human' - When you encounter the Eyeball People in the Spelling Room. Puzzle32.png|'#32 - Urotsuki_RT' - When you get the Chainsaw effect. Puzzle33.png|'#33 - Smile' - When you first enter Guts World. Puzzle34.png|'#34 - End' - When you pass by the meteor along Highway (near the tunnel). Puzzle35.png|'#35 - Would You Like To Dream?' - After you go to sleep 30 times. Puzzle36.png|'#36 - Elf' - When you get the Fairy effect. Puzzle37.png|'#37 - Candy Girl' - When you use the Cake effect on Sweets Musume in Cutlery World. Puzzle38.png|'#38 - Tear' - When you chainsaw a stick person in the Penguin Game. Puzzle39.png|'#39 - May I Eat?' - When you use the Cake effect on Sweets Musume in Cutlery World. Puzzle40.png|'#40 - My Name' - When you spell "Urotsuki" in the Spelling Room. Puzzle41.png|'#41 - Bug' - When entering Seishonen's room and it is glitched. Puzzle42.png|'#42 - RPG-7_Untitled' - When you get the chasers to surround you in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments, then leave the room and get attacked Kura_puzzle_43.png|'#43 - Uro & T-Shirt-kun' - Interact with the blue NPC at the end of the Arrow Maze. Puzzle44.png|'#44 - Room Window' - When you go through the black window in the Never-Ending Hallway. Puzzle45.png|'#45 - Each World' - When you go through all of the Nexus portals. Puzzle46.png|'#46 - NULL MI' - After looking up at the ceiling of the inescapable room in Binary World's tower. Puzzle47.png|'#47 - Idenshideau' - After meeting the fish in the jar in Green Binary World. Puzzle48.png|'#48 - ぜんまいの鶏' - When you kill the angel priest in Fountain World Puzzle49.png|'#49 - ジェイ子' - When you are chainsawed by the hockey mask girl in GALAXY Town Puzzle50.png|'#50 - 暗彩光を飛ぶ' - After encountering It Came from Behind in the Neon City. Puzzle51.png|'#51 - Coffee Urotsuki' - When you have a cup of coffee at the cafe in the Eyeball Archives. Puzzle52.png|'#52 - 退水の先に' - When you approach the pink structure in the Polluted Swamp Puzzle53.png|'#53 - Within the Cage' - When you find the caged Shadow Bird in the Halloween Forest part of the Cat Cemetery. Puzzle54.png|'#54 - Nigella' - After you wake up when you have some money. Puzzle55.png|'#55 - 揺蕩うくじら' - When you enter Paradise for the first time. Puzzle56.png|'#56' - When you get a ticket from the ticket dispenser in the Overgrown Condominium's arcade room. Category:Collectables Category:Guides